


So Far Away

by random_thoughts



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Korean Drama, Kpop - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, ambw - Fandom, jeon hoseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teen love, ambw, asian man black woman, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, korea - Freeform, kpop, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_thoughts/pseuds/random_thoughts
Summary: This is the story of a young black woman who is studying abroad for college and the ups and downs of her life. Love, friendships gone wrong, and growth from within. Follow Alesa as she lives life like no other.





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> All things that are italicized are in KOREAN. This is important to realize from the beginning. I’m able to write in Korean but figured this would be easier than doing Korean and translations. 
> 
> ——-  
> This is my first story in years. I randomly got inspired to write again. I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think by giving kudos and commenting. Thank you.

 

“Mom. I’m fine. I have no regrets. I’m having fun.” I’m just stressed beyond belief.

“Sweetie, I’m worried. You have no one there. I knew I should have stopped you from moving there. South Korea? What the hell was I thinking? Your black ass all the way in Korea I knew - ” I let her continue to mumble to herself as I moved around my small apartment. 

 

Where the hell is my sweater? The weather was dropping quickly in Seoul and I couldn’t get sick again. I can’t miss school or my Korean class one more time or I'll be behind. 

 

“Alesa! Are you listening to me, little girl?” Shit!

 

“Yes, mom! I was putting on my shoes. I’m late to a school meeting. I promise I’m not eating only ramen. I’m not being a loner and I’m studying hard. I love you! I have to go.” I was speaking a mile a minute but I didn’t have time right now to calm her worries. Hanging up as she yelled a quick “love you too. bye”, I finally found my sweater and threw it over my head. 

 

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I locked the door and descended down the hill that my apartment was in the middle of. Saying a quick hello to my elderly neighbors as I walked past, I kept my head down. After almost 7 months of being here, my neighbors had finally warmed up to me. They use to stare a lot and whisper, finally one spoke to me. Walking over to the group of ajummas was the scariest thing I had done since getting there. I can understand why they would stare. A head full of curls and the only one in the neighborhood that was a shade or three darker. I spent an hour answering their questions before I was invited inside for tteok-bokki, rice, and kimchi. It was the best food I had ate since I had arrived. Ramen had been my best friend. They quickly became my friends.

 

_ “Hey! You’re going to be late, bbangbbang. Hurry!”  _

 

This is why I have to study. They refuse to even try to speak to me in English. I hate it but love it. My Korean has advanced so much because of them but if I’m not paying attention everything they say flies out my ear.

 

_ “Yes! Sorry!”  _

 

I was almost running by the time I reached the bus station. The bus driver was about to leave and the look he gave me made me hurry even more.

 

_ “Thank you! Thank you! I’m sorry!”  _ bowing as I flashed my card on the machine, I kept my head down. 

Bowing slightly and mumbling sorry as I went down the aisle was always embarrassing. I really need to stop being late. I put my headphones in as I sat by the window. Seoul was a forty-five-minute ride with morning traffic and with a 20-minute walk following it, it was going to be a long day. 

 

The ding of my phone made the screen light up and show my notifications. Mom was ranting about cutting her off but finished with an, “I love you. Talk to you soon.” My closest friend Ji Su was going back and forth with our other friends in a group chat on Kakao. 

 

They switched between English and Korean. Some I understood and some I used clues to guess what it meant. Kakao was confusing enough for the first couple of months that I used it. I finally got the hang of it. My Ryan theme was cute enough for me to spend 3,000 won on. They were talking about the meeting this morning for our teacher. Meet each other at the cafe down the street from the building and then go to the meeting together after.

 

_ “Hey! All I’m saying is the soju was calling me last night. I’m tired.”  _ Seo Yeon

 

_ “Where is Alesa?” _ Donghae

 

_ “Alesa! Hey! You better be up!” _ Ji Su

 

_ “I bet she almost missed the bus. Hahahaha”  _ Seo Yeon

 

He’s so rude. I mean he was right but it was still mean.

 

_ “I’m on the way. Seo Yeon-ah you’re mean.” _

 

_ “Hahaha I love youuuu” _ Seo Yeon

 

His aegyo was not going to work on me. Sometimes being the youngest in the group, by literally 5 months, sucked.I turned my music up a little and put my phone down. Thirty minutes to go. I need coffee.

 

\--------

 

I finally made it to the cafe. The aroma was welcoming as I entered and the warmth melted my frozen body.

 

_ “Alesa! Over here. Hurry up!”  _

 

I turned to see Ji Su at a table and the boys walking back from the counter with an order. Walking over a smile came over me seeing Ji Su bicker at Seo Yeon about trying to eat other people’s pastries. Taking off my coat, I hung it on the chair and sat down. Seo Yeon handed me my coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. My usual order.

 

“Ms. Always late is here.” Donghae proclaimed dramatically.

 

\------

 

The meeting was over. It was about getting extra credit for being a teacher's helper for eight weeks.  I’m still really shy about speaking out unless I have to when it comes to Korean. My teacher thought it would be good for me to be a teacher’s helper for awhile and “branch out”. I’m stressed as it is but I can go to the teacher’s class instead of my usual for two months which takes a load of work off because this teacher…… She’s something else.

 

None of my friends could do it because of schedule confliction, so I really will have to branch out alone. This should be great. 

 

Someone ruffled my hair, “Hey! You alive in there?”

 

“I think she’s going to faint.”

 

_ “Stop guys!”  _ Ji Su’s voice came

 

I was in a weird mood and my appetite had left me as we walked. I wanted to be alone all of a sudden. 

 

“Hey, guys, I think I’m going to head home. I’m not really in the mood to be out.” I tried not to mumble as I felt all the energy leave me. 

 

I hate when this happened. The sun was just starting to dim and we were heading to eat janjangmyun after doing some shopping. We had all just gotten paid, plus my mom sent me a good amount of money earlier, it was supposed to be a nice day.

 

“Alesa. No. I’m not letting you go home.” Ji Su was quick to reply and Seo Yeon wrapped his arm around mine to keep me in place. 

 

“You’re not allowed to go home and sulk in the dark and eat plain ramen while watching variety shows. We love you too much, puffy.” Seo Yeon said while smiling at me.

 

Seo and Donghae always call me puffy when my hair can’t seem to do what it's supposed to and starts to grow bigger throughout the day. They thought it was “cute”, I thought it was annoying. Damn natural hair is stressful. 

 

Their behavior and words made me smile and my mood was lighter already. I was basically dragged the rest of the way to the bar/restaurant.

 

_ “Four bowls of janjangmyun and three bottles of soju, please. One peach and two regulars, please.” _ Ji Su called out our order as we sat.

 

_ “Okay. Okay. Hurry. Sit.” _ the ahjumma replied as she sat the soju down on our table with four glasses. Smiling she walked to the back and Seo opened the soju. 

 

“The peach is Alesa’s. You know she’s soft.”

 

After the glasses were filled and emptied a few times the food appeared.

 

_ “Enjoy!” _ the ahjumma said as she left.

 

_ “Thank you for the food!”  _ we called in unison

 

We dug in, drank, talked, and laughed. Nights like these were so amazing to me. This could be the alcohol talking, my solo bottle was gone and so was the second and third one we ordered, but I really love these people.

 

My head was definitely on the table as the others poured another cup. I am so gone.

 

“I’m gone.” Did I say that or was it one of the boys? Man, I have to pee. 

 

Okay. I’m definitely walking now. When did I get up? One moment I’m walking and the next I’m on the ground. 

 

“Oh, crap! I’m sorry.”

 

Mumbling, I got up, struggling greatly, and leaned on a wall. Was the wall warm and lean?

 

“Umm. Are you okay?” the voice was shaky but cute. 

 

Following the voice, I looked up to see a really cute guy whose face was scrunched up in confusion. He slowly started to smile as our eyes met.  He was really cute. 

 

_ “Wahh. Cutie.”  _

 

His eyed widened and chuckled in slight embarrassment.

 

“Alesa, look at you. You got you a man.” Seo came from nowhere and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me off the cute guy who just watched. 

 

Su called us from by the exit where she and Donghae had just finished paying. “Hurry. Let’s go. Sleepover at Alesa’s.”

 

Seo cheered above me and pulled me along to the door. The cute boy still stood watching us as we walked out the bar.

 

I thought I heard him speak but my eyes were heavy and Seo was too loud.

 

“My name is Jimin, by the way.”

  
  
  



End file.
